The present invention relates to a fully automatic coffee maker, and particularly relates to a fully automatic coffee maker designed to improve the flavour and aroma of coffee by making the coffee from raw coffee beans by full automation.
As methods of making coffee, the syphon method and the drip method for example are well known. Recently, an automatic coffee maker for automatically making coffee has become known for the various coffee making methods. The conventional automatic coffee maker generally comprises a grinding portion which grinds previously roasted coffee beans placed therein, and an extracting portion which extracts the coffee from the ground coffee beans by a method such as the syphon method and the drip method. Accordingly, to make coffee with the automatic coffee maker, roasted coffee beans which are commonly marketed are bought and are placed in the automatic coffee maker, and by operating the automatic coffee maker it is possible to make the coffee.
In order to further enhance the flavour and aroma of the coffee, it is desirable to grind the roasted coffee beans in a grinder and extract the coffee immediately after the raw coffee beans have been roasted. However, in the conventional automatic coffee maker, it is necessary to buy the roasted coffee beans which are marketed and thereafter make the coffee therefrom. For this reason, with the conventional case there is a problem that the flavour and aroma of the coffee is deteriorated in comparison to the coffee made immediately after roasting the raw coffee beans. Further, the raw coffee beans have a characteristic of being able to be kept for a long time period even under conditions of normal temperature and normal humidity, and on the contrary, the flavour and aroma of the coffee improves while keeping the raw coffee beans. In contrast, the flavour and aroma of the roasted coffee beans deteriorates rapidly, and moreover, the flavour and aroma cannot be preserved unless the roasted coffee beans are kept under conditions of relatively low temperature and no humidity. Therefore, for these reasons, there is a problem that it is difficult to make the coffee having an excellent flavour and aroma in the conventional automatic coffee maker which makes the coffee from the roasted coffee beans.